Strike Witches : Another Dimension World
by Rin Khoo
Summary: On a normal patrol duty with her fellow squad member of 49th Joint Tactical Squad, Miyafuji Yimishiki and her mates start to arrive at another dimension without their knowledge and they have to face the '501st Joint Fighter Wing' and the Neuroi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the delay and restart of this fanfiction plan. So, hope you enjoy. Before reading into the main section, get though what happen before the arrival.**

**In this story, there will be striker units that was just went into world wide military service in 2015 during the World War 3. EMHA was the first one to use the striker unit. The first model was produced in 1919. Male and female can pilot striker units. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

During year 2017, the third World War start with the outbreak war of Russia, North Korea, China and several Middle Eastern countries. The UN and EMHA (Equatorial Military Heaven Ark) forces have established a new international forces called International Military Peacekeeping Forces / IMPF, resulting of strengthened of the UN forces military strength in the call of need of more higher military strength.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1 : THE ARRIVAL<span>  
><strong>

**LOCATION : Adriatic Sea**

**DATE : 20 MAY 2019**

**TIME : 0629 Hours**

In the sea airspace, several witches and wizards were seen flying around the sea course slowly. All of them were wearing a standard military outfits based on their representative countries. The only same thing on their outfits was a logo listed '49th Joint Tactical Squad' under their flags. The dawn was quite breezy for them as there were no enemy attack for a long time.

"The area look very calm huh?" I mutter to myself.

I am Major Miyafuji Yimishiki from the Japan Air Self Defence Force (JASDF) and I was the leader of the '49th Joint Tactical Squad' A.K.A 'Seraphim' that was placed at Pescara, Italy to defend against sea assault from any enemy. Today, I and some of my fellow mates were doing a patrol around the Adriatic Sea. Currently following on my patrol mission were Captain Wahyu Kamigasu from Indonesia, Second Lieutenant Haruka Kirigaya from Japan, Master Sergeant Laura Werchement from Germany, First Lieutenant Wills Mark from America and Sergeant Alicia Deriansi from United Kingdom.

I was riding my most favoured striker unit which is the J7W1-JST Jet Stream Magnifying Lighting, which is a customized WW2 prototype unit with the latest jet striker technology. The striker unit is still possessing the propeller system but customized to able turn fast like a tornado in order to get a high rating speed along with several air thrusters equipped beside it. I armed with my Howa Type 89 assault rifle.

Anyway, the patrolling seem boring as there were no enemy in sight. Some of my mates started to yawn.

Suddenly, Haruka approach me suddenly saying, "Major, this is boring. Those Russian won't attack Italy line now as they were busily dealing with the Americans,".

"At least we have to do our patrol," I say to her.

"I want to go back now and sleep in my bunk. This was boring," she say with a lazy tone.

"Hmh...You right. Seraphim Squadron B, we heading back," I say to my fellow mates.

Out of the wild, Laura, who posses 'antenna' magic, alert me.

"What it is, Laura?" I ask her.

"I receive some weird disturbance around this area. Although the disturbance is not so strong but..." she reply me until half and stop.

"You spot any enemy?" I ask her with a serious tone.

"No, not a single one," she reply me.

As we start to fly around the area, clouds start to block the sky slowly. At first we thought it was some hay blow winds with several disturbance, but it totally wrong. The airspace we in start to shake violently.

"Holy fck shet! Air quake!?" Wills say as he almost drop his M16A4 from his hands.

"Maintain the formation!" I shout at my teammates as I don't want to get lost.

After a while, the shaking stopped and we manage to get a grip of ourselves back.

"What with this air quake? This is too abnormal!" Alicia tell me.

"I still don't know, Alicia. Our first priority is to get back now," I answer her. Then, I look at Laura.

"Laura, contact the base that we are going back," I order her.

She nod and try to contact our base that we coming back. But, somehow we can't contact with it. Not to mention that it was 100% off. Totally off.

"Major, I can't contact with it now. What should we do?" she ask me after giving up on contacting our base.

"Maybe we will check our base out now," I say while leading my squad to our base back.

"Copy. Guess this time is a weird one huh?" Wills say as he follow me.

While we on our way to our base back, Laura's antenna pick up something unusual.

"Major! I pick up a signal on our 3 o'clock! It appear to be large aircraft or likely to be a bomber," she report about it to me.

"Bomber? What the hell is going on?!" I say as I start to fly toward the unknown contact as fast as she can along with her mates.

"Wahyu, see anything?" I ask the Indonesian soldier.

"Yeah, I see one large aircraft like bomber. It huge like a oversize B2 bomber but with several black and red pattern colour. Basically, it doesn't look friendly," he reply me after using his range finder scope that was tied around his neck to look around the area.

"Copy. Seraphim Squad B, we got unknown contact on our 12 o'clock. We doesn't know what it is but possibly B2 large bomber type. All units are clear to engage went it firing at us," I say in a battle mood toward my mates.

"Roger!" all of them reply me in unison.

When we see the bomber in front of us, the bomber start to move toward us. _'What the bomber going to do now? Firing MGs?"_. Wrong, totally wrong. It fire several beams on us suddenly.

"EVASE! BLOCK ANY INCOMING FIRE!" I shout at my teammates while evading the incoming beams. The beams was red colour and was big enough to vaporize one of two planes in a single shot.

"Look like we can engage this motherfcker now!" Wills says.

"Tch. Getting on my nerve huh? All units, engage the hostile now!" I say to my teammates and they nod.

All of us start to surround the single large enemy and land leads on it. Bullets start penetrating the enemy's armour and shattering them. After that, Wills fire a 40mm grenade onto the enemy and exploding the part.

"Woha! Taste my grenade!" he grin while reloading his grenade launcher.

Although the attack was effective against the enemy's armour, it start to regenerating slowly.

"Oh come on! First, the laser and now, this?!" Wills say as he continue to fire on the enemy with his M16A4.

"Look like this will be tricky. Isn't there supposed to be some weak point? Alicia! Check this hostile whenever theres any weak point in it," I order Alicia.

"Roger!" she reply while pulling back to a safe distance and use her 'Eye Magic' ability to see the inner side of the hostile whom seem didn't have a weak point.

She see a red spot on the middle of the hostile. It glowing.

"Major! I see something likely to be its weakness. It located at the middle of the hostile," Alicia report about this to me.

"Copy. All units, provide heavy fire on the spot now. Fire!" I order my teammates and they nod.

All of us fire missiles from our striker unit and it land onto the middle armour and explode violently. It seem to be very effective as large smoke appear and we can see some large and deep dent. In the middle of the smoke, we see something glowing brightly in red colour.

"Wahyu, counting on you," I say to him.

"Roger," he reply and start to aim his Pindad SPR-2 Anti-Material Rifle on the spot quickly knowing that it will regen in no time.

He held his breathe and squeeze the trigger the moment he get a clear point. A .50 rounds went straight and land onto the spot and broken into pieces. Then, the whole enemy body start to shatter into pieces of white flakes instead of being burn like a fireball.

"What is that anyway? New Russian, China or North Korean bomber? I hope not so," Alicia say in a worried tone while checking her L86 LSW.

"If so, then... it will be a huge problem. But, I don't think it is a man-made bomber anyway. It look like... alien," Laura say.

"Alien? You kidding me? In this middle WW3?" Wills say surprisingly.

"Whatever it is, we have to get back now," I say.

It didn't take a long time we reach Pescara but what we see from a far was a ancient looking castle-like-base.

"Holy fck? When did they have that shet?" Wills ask me.

"Stop saying vulgar words, Lieutenant. But what you say is seem to be yeah. We will make a fast check on that building now. It seem to be a airbase," I say while see air lane near the building.

We taxi onto the strip carefully without making any sounds and finally stop. We quickly unmounted our striker units and look around the hangar cautiously.

"It is clear to put our striker units somewhere here?" Alicia ask me.

"Clear. Remember to out on the camouflage," I say.

After done hiding our striker units, we move on. The interior look like a bit outdated and we see the hallway seem to be a bit of old western style.

"I hope this ain't going to kidding a little more," Wills say as he aim his M16A4 around cautiously.

"On guard everyone. We still don't know whether any hostile," I say and suddenly I see a shadow.

"Contact. On hold and... AIM!" I say as every of us point onto the incoming person.

What we see is a red haired girl wearing a set of WW2 German green airforce uniform without wearing any pants or skirt. She look a little bit panic and confuse like the rest of us.

"What the heck?" I mutter as I start to lower my gun a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! It take a long time to finish since I have my PBS to do, other fanfiction and etc. Plz review. Thx.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.. I'm back. You all by now should really think that captain has the same family like Yoshika. Yeah, it will be a little good to go. ****Let's start the second episode now. Due to some review about how does the WW3 start, I will be giving a little detail about it now.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>WW3 DETAIL<strong>

The World War 3 or rather be called 'The Revolutionary Modern War' was started when EMHA has become an official UN army on May 2015. Modern magical units technology of EMHA has spread toward all peace nations in order to maintain peace effort. In December 2015, some Middle Eastern countries start to went chaos and merge into an allied force called 'Islamic United State'. This make UN, especially USA, fear of the rising war. By using the 'rising hostile' excuse, UN started to strengthen their military power with EMHA. Russia, China and North Korea also use the same excuse after a month. But their motive is to clear USA military power in order to maintain their power, fearing that USA might clearing them by using UN forces. In 2017, WW3 start with Russia attacking Europe, North Korea attacking South Korea, IUS attacking the rest of Middle Eastern nations and China attacking its neighbor nations. Finally, UN forces decided to stop them by using military. Declaration of war start. Durin this time, striker units were widely use as standard military equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Now get it? If yes, you can continue with the second episode.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1 : CEASE FIRE<strong>

**LOCATION : Pescara**

**DATE : 20 MAY 1945**

**TIME : 0730 Hours**

Minna was walking around in the '501st Joint Fighter Wing' base which was at Pescara. She just done her office works just now.

"Hmh... what I should now? I done my officer works and now..." she mutter while thinking as she walk in the hallway slowly.

The moment she reach a turn, she see several people in weird uniform, wearing some-sort of body armor, wielding some weird-looking guns and they.. were pointing them at her. Minna starts to panic and confuse a while and then manage to get some grip of herself. Then, one of them lowered her gun (what she see is a girl) and say to her, "Erm... excuse me? You violating the uniform rules...".

"What?" Minna say in a confuse tone.

**-Back to Yimishiki POV-**

Violating the uniform rules was my first question... weird. I actually wanted to ask her who is she but this question when into my head first. The red-haired girl starts to pull out a Walter PPK pistol and points it at me.

"Hey hey hey! Chill please!" Wills says when he see her pointing her pistol at me.

"Tell me who are you all first," she says in a serious tone.

Before I could even say a word, a person come behind us.

"Eh?" a female America-accented say.

She see the red-haired girl pointing her pistol on us. The next moment is... she take out a M1911 pistol and point onto us.

"FCK! American btch still want to point at me with a fcking WW2 pistol?!" Wills say as he aim his M16A4 at her back.

"Cold down!" I try to persuade him but he still pointing his gun at the American girl. She has a long blonde hair and a big... bust.

"I am Liberion, dude," she say while still pointing her pistol at Wills with her finger ready to fire.

"Dammit! Don't let me pull my trigger first," Wills says as he ready his finger on the trigger.

"WILLS! Don't pull the trigger," I shout at Wills and he seem to be shock for a while.

"Why not?! They hostile, aren't?" he asks me.

"Stay calm first," I say and then look at the red-haired girl.

"You see, we not hostile okay?" I try to persuade her.

"If like that, call your friends to put down all you weapons," she says while still pointing her pistol at us.

"Okay, deal," I say without hesitation while throwing my assault rifle onto the ground.

The rest of us also put down the guns onto the floor and kick them afar from us.

"Like that can talk now," I say.

She lower her pistol and then asks me, "Who are you all first?".

"Major Yimishiki from JASDF, squad leader of 49th Joint Tactical Squad. They are my wing mates," I answer her plainly.

"I never heard of JASDF or 49th Joint Tactical Squad before. Which command your squad is under?" she asks me.

"European Allied Military. Now, who are you first?" I say.

By the current situation I have seen, it seem to be us throwing into another time, possibly 1940 until 1945, which is the WW2 era. But, the weird thing is, they didn't wear any pants and... German and American didn't shoot each other. Instead, they seem to be working together.

"I never heard about that either. I am Wing Commander Minna D. Wilcke of 501st Joint Fighter Wing," she say in a slightly confuse tone.

"Hey. You are German right?" Wills suddenly asks the red-haired girl.

"German? I from Karlsland," she replies him.

"Karlsland? First, Liberion and then second, Karlsland. What with these dumb and funny names?" Wills chuckles a little bit and feel a little confuse.

The American girl start to get angry when she heard him insulting her nation name. Maybe?

"You better pull back your word!" she shouts at Wills.

"Nah," he grins.

She start to fire at Wills in a while. The red-haired girl was surprise but not to the rest of us, Wills quickly raise his shield and block the bullet. Slowly, the bullet fall onto the ground like a piece of small metal. The American girl seem to be surprise too.

"What? A male can use magic shield?!" she says.

"What the hell wrong with you?! I thought we cease fire!" Wills shouts at her.

"Wills, I say calm down!" I shot back him and he went quiet afterward, remain alert.

"Sorry. He tends to get piss off or like to joke most of the time," I say while looking at the red-haired girl.

"Nevermind about that. By the way, did he really can use magic?" she asks me suddenly.

"Of course he can. Its normal," I say.

"Its abnormal. Only female can use magic as you see," she say.

"Only female? I don't quite understand that statement. But..." I say and stop a while. _'I recently heard about a new weather incident about dimension travelling on airspace. Does this mean we enter another dimension?'  
><em>

"But?"

"I and my teammates were from another dimension, you see," I say.

The girl seem to be a little bit confuse along with the American girl.

"Another dimension?" the American girl says.

"Seriously, major?" Wills asks me.

I grab his shoulder and let Minna, the red-haired girl, to have a look on his flag shoulder. She seem to be surprise a bit.

"This seem to be a little bit same like Liberion flag expect for more stars," she says.

"Got it? I not sure how its all go but please believe me," I say after pushing Wills.

"Okay, I understand your situation," Minna says while tell that American or Liberion girl something about calling the other.

"Major, how we going to get back to our dimension?" Haruka asks me in a worried tone.

"Weather incident. If we can get back to the same situation, maybe we can go back. Probably," I reply her.

"If it take time?" Alicia say.

I think for a while about that and then reply her, "We help them dealing with those... blacky,".

* * *

><p><strong>Very short right? :v It was about ceasefire only. The next chapter will be introduction and lets see how the rest of the 501st JFW members react :3 . Thx. PLz drop some review.<strong>


End file.
